Winds of Change: The Battle for Azeroth
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: The Saga continues as Rhenn's children and grandchildren are again at odds within the world. Vivian, the only non-Draenei Vindicator and Princess of Stormwind returns home from fighting both the Iron Horde and the Burning Legion to find there is corruption in the very foundations of all everyone holds dear. It is up to her, the hero twins, & a boy king to save the world they know.


Winds of Change: The Battle for Azeroth

Chapter 1 – Prologue – Reflections

Shattrath.

The last hope of the Draenei people.

And it was under siege.

The final part of the great battle was fought in the harbor. Blackhand's ship was firing into the great city, but on the vessel Maraad, Durotan, Orgim Doomhammer, and Yrel were fighting the great Iron Horde Monster.

Blackhand murdered Orgim before his best friend and the Draenei, calling him weak. He then set off an explosion with the ordinance that was aboard where the pair stood.

Khadgar watched the massive explosion on the deck of Blackhand's ship. "It's over... nobody could have survived that." He said.

Thaelin Darkanvil called out. "This vessel is set to blow! We should get to safety!"

Khadgar lifted his hand. "Bring the cannon around! We'll send both of these ships to the bottom of the sea!"

Onboard Blackhand's ship, Yrel looked about. She was surrounded by a glowing bubble. She had been shielded by the mortally-wounded Vindicator Maraad, whose hand falls to the deck. He was severely burned.

Yrel approached and knelt next to him. "Maraad... how?"

"Look after my wife and child. Keep them…safe." Maraad asked softly.

"But why?" She asked.

"In the Light... we... are one..." The glow of Maraad's eyes faded as he died.

Yrel glared at the back of Blackhand as he approached a dazed Durotan who lay on the deck.

Blackhand looked down at the Frostwolf leader with distain. "I see now... you never belonged with us, Durotan." Blackhand kicked Durotan onto his back. Durotan gasped in pain. "Our bond is iron..." Blackhand placed his burning hammer onto Durotan's chest. As he did so the Frostwolf chieftain cried out in agony trying to escape. "...but you are so easily... BROKEN."

Suddenly, Blackhand was struck in the back of the head. He blinked, startled and looked back. Yrel had thrown Maraad's warhammer at him and stood in a defensive stance, glaring, as he laughed. "What do YOU want, little girl?" He sneered.

"Your HEAD." She replied.

Back on the other ship, the cannon swung around... "The cannon is in position! On your command!"

Khadgar put his hands on the ship edge looking across for signs of life. "Prepare to fire." He said softly.

Blackhand turned from Durotan and approached Yrel. "Such arrogance to believe that you alone could defeat ME!" He said.

Yrel waited for him to get closer before she cast a healing spell on Durotan. She ducked Blackhand's hammer, then the Blackrock warlord reached and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the deck deftly.

Durotan behind them got to his feet, his blue eyes full of respect for her.

"Together." Yrel said to him.

Durotan nodded and threw Yrel his battle-axe. Wings of light appeared from her back as Yrel cried out in rage as she sliced into Blackhand's shoulder.

Blackhand screamed in pain and dropped her to the deck. A great shockwave of light cleared the fire and smoke from the deck, which caught the attention of Khadgar, who began channeling a spell.

Thaelin Darkanvil cried out. "Wait! They're alive!"

"I've got them!" Khadgar said as he began focused on the living and the dead to bring to them.

Blackhand, enraged, moved against Yrel, but staggered as he is attacked from behind by Durotan, carrying Maraad's warhammer. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" He cried.

Yrel looked at him as she saw Maraad's body fade and then Durotan's. "Just you." She said coldly as she too vanished.

Durotan and Yrel teleported from the deck, just as the iron star fired from the cannon and crashed into the other ship, throwing Blackhand from the deck and into the water as the vessel exploded.

Yrel and Durotan looked at Khadgar as the mage nodded to them.

The Draenei woman walked to the body of her former mentor and touched his burned face. "Maraad is dead... but we must carry on. I will not let his sacrifice be for nothing." She said.

Khadgar nodded again. "His death will not be in vain."

She took a breath, fighting her grief even as Durotan let out a howl of his own grief at the death of his friend. She looked at the mage again. "He said he had a wife and child."

Khadgar sighed. "Aye. He sacrificed much to save you and us all."

"Where is she?" Yrel said.

"I will bring you to her." The mage said. "But first we must keep the devils on the run."

ZzZ

Ogrim Doomhammer and Vindicator Maraad were laid in state in the great hall of Shattrath. They died as war heroes and were honored together. Though Ogrim has been the second-in-command to Blackhand, he had joined his friend Durotan before the battle of Stattrath, seeing that genocide and hate was not the way.

The room was silent, many mourners had already come to pay their respects. The light from candles glowed about them as well as from the Naaru A'dal who had come to reclaim his place within the Terrace of Light.

Soft footfalls were heard in the chamber.

Exarch Vivian, the only non-draenei member of the elite paladin leaders of the Draenei pulled down the cowl of her cloak as she stepped closer. She had been warned that though this was a different timeline and she had had to work to gain Maraad's acceptance here, that death here would mean the other timeline would also be corrupted and the Maraad who was waiting for her, would also be dead and wiped from the timeline.

So, it had been. The heroes had fixed the timeline that Garrosh and the Infinite Dragonflight had corrupted. The timeline now had the memories of the alternative blended into it. A very confusing past indeed.

She walked to where he lay, his dark hair combed, his body washed, wearing a robe that made him look more a priest than a paladin. His hands were neatly folded on his chest and looked all the world like he was sleeping.

"Oh Maraad." She whispered. She came forward, tears filling her eyes.

She lifted a hand to his dark hair to caress it when she felt something tug her arm. "What is it momma? Why is daddy sleeping?" The tiny toddler asked.

Leran, named for Maraad's sister who had died as a result of the original time way had been captured, raped, and killed. She, however, had birthed a daughter, known as Garona Halforcen. Maraad's sister lived on in the small half-blood child who looked remarkably human, as Garona had. Leran was small for age. She had dark hair like her mother and had her mother's look, but had a tail, small horns, and hooves of her father's people. Her purple eyes were from being a half-breed.

Vivian looked down at her daughter and sighed, hugging her to her a moment. "Daddy isn't sleeping, little one." She said, voice cracking. "He…he…"

There were footfalls behind her. She looked back at the intruder, but saw it was Khadgar, the human archmagi.

"He fell." He said softly.

Vivian rose to her full height. She was tall for a human female. Khadgar himself was tall, but realized now how much the younger woman looked like her father, King Varian Wrynn. Her thick hair, sharp gray eyes, and hard features were all his with his height, but the features were also soft and feminine.

"Khadgar." She said wiping her eyes a little.

"Princess Vivian." He said.

"Exarch." She corrected softly.

He stepped closer. "Forgive me. Exarch." He said.

She looked back at him and realized the mage was not alone. A young Draenei female was with him.

Yrel looked at Khadgar and then at Vivian. "She is Vivian? His mate."

Khadgar nodded slightly, eyes on the human woman who turned her attention back to the small toddler.

"Who are they momma?" The little girl asked.

Vivian sighed. "He is a mage and a powerful one. He is…"

"Your uncle Khadgar." Khadgar said stepping closer still. "Hello, Leran. I do not think you remember me." He said softly.

She shook her head. "No. Sorry sir." She then cocked her head. "What do mages do?"

"Leran. Don't be rude." Vivian said.

Khadgar smiled a little. "We summon things." He lifted his hand and summoned a sweet in his hand.

Yrel stepped forward as the small girl clapped her hands in excitement. "Exarch Vivian. I must…" She wanted to offer her thanks, condolences, and heartfelt grief for the other woman.

Khadgar shook his head at her as Vivan turned to her. Not yet, his eyes said.

"I must…see to this small one for you." Yrel said covering herself. It was the perfect excuse. The child did not have a concept of what had happened and Vivian needed to mourn.

Khadgar nodded giving Leran the treat and then nodding to her. "Go with your Auntie Yrel."

"Can we see the harbor?" The small one piped. "I love boats."

Yrel nodded taking the small hand. "Of course." She said nodding to Vivian and the mage. They left as the little one began to talk about the treat excitedly.

Vivian watched her go bemused. "She did the same the first time you did that." She said.

Khadgar nodded. "It still has a real magic to her." He said. He sighed as she stepped to the body of her husband again. "I am sorry, Vivian." He said.

"Were you there when he died?" She asked.

"I was." He said. "I brought his body back." He said soberly. "I am so sorry for your loss." He said stepping to her. "Is there anything I can do?"

She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. "You can't bring him back." She said softly. She wrapped her arms about herself and started to cry. "I am so alone." She cried.

He swallowed feeling his own heart breaking. He laid a hand on her shoulder as she looked back at Maraad's still face.

"Why?" She cried then fisting her hand she hit his chest. She did it again, begging to know why. It had hurt her. Khadgar could see the bruising starting as she sobbed. He pulled her into his embrace to stop her from doing more harm to herself. His hand went to her thick hair as she clung to him as though he alone could keep her afloat in a turbulent sea. She began to calm a little and he held her head to his shoulder like a babe, caressing her to try to help the pain that he could not make better.

"Vivian?" A voice said near them.

She lifted her head, stepping back from the mage to see Anduin there. "Brother." She whispered. She bowed stiffly as she tried to wipe her eyes. "Anduin, my King…I…"

He came to her almost at a run and swept her into his embrace. "Oh Vivian!" He cried. "I thought we had lost you too!" He murmured holding her to him.

Khadgar stepped back a little from the half-siblings. Anduin was only a few years younger than Khadgar himself. His hair was beginning to fade from flaxen to gray. But his embrace was strong as he held his youngest sibling.

"I grieve with you sister." He murmured.

She started to weep anew in his arms. He held her gently and looked back at Khadgar. "Thank you, Archmage, for caring for her in her time of need."

"It was nothing, your highness." Khadgar replied.

Vivian stepped back a little from her brother. "How did you come to be here?" She asked softly, voice cracking.

"I had heard that Maraad had fallen. I feared you with him." He said. "I came to mourn you both, but it would seem my sister has been spared by the Light."

She nodded. She closed her eyes. "Oh Anduin. What am I to do?"

"What do you mean?" The King asked, lifting a hand to her brow and gently pushing her hair back.

She took a breath and looked back at Maraad. "I never got the chance to tell him." She looked down and put a hand protectively on her stomach. "I am carrying another child for him." She then started to sob again and Anduin pulled her to him once more.

The King looked at Khadgar. This was news. It meant that she had bedded the Maraad of Draenor whom did not know her. This child was a hope for its people, even if it was a half breed. Leran would be as well. The children of the greatest Vindicator of all time.

After several minutes Anduin felt his sister go limp against him. Though she had not fainted, her legs no longer were supporting her. He swung her into his arms. She was nearly his size and so it was no small feat, especially with her armor on, but the King refused to allow any other to carry her.

He kissed her brow and then carried her away from the holy place as Khadgar watched to rest.

Khadgar looked at A'dal. "Why did you not speak to her, ease her?"

"In time, my friend." The musical voice said. "She has to be willing to hear first."

Khadgar nodded. That was likely true. So deep in mourning, she would likely not wish to hear anything as of yet.

ZzZ

Two days later, at sundown, the funerals for Ogrim Doomhammer and Maraad were to begin.

Both bodies were laid in the central square.

Durotan was given a torch. Vivian stood with her cowl pulled up over her head. She was also given a torch. She took a shaky breath as she quivered looking at her husband.

Durotan lit the pyre that would send his friend to the afterlife.

Vivan stood shaking until a hand came and wrapped about her own holding the torch. She looked back and saw Anduin. The King nodded to her as he gently helped her light the pyre. She looked at Maraad's face before Anduin pulled her back to where Durotan stood with Draka and Grom Hellscream.

Durotan gently lifted a hand and laid it on Vivian's arm. "He was a good man. I am honored to have known him and you."

She bowed her head. "Ogrim also had a good heart."

He nodded. "It cost us both." He said. He bowed his head to her. "May the Gods protect you."

"And also you." She said. "Lok-tar ogar!" She said and bowed to him.

She turned back with Anduin to watch the flames take her husband. Leran came to stand with her mother. Yrel stood with Khadgar.

"So it is over then?" she asked.

"It is my hope that it is." Khadgar said.

"You will return to your planet?"

"Yes. With those of our time."

Yrel nodded. "Remember we are here if you have need of us."

Khadgar nodded. "We shall not forget." He said. "Light be with you."

"And with you." She said. She followed his gaze. "You like her."

He looked back. "I am far too old to be of interest. I am the same age as her father." He looked back at the widow who had a tear running down her cheek. "But to see her smile again would be much like the sun returning to Azeroth."

She nodded. 6


End file.
